


It's Rewind Time

by Eve_Fics



Series: We've been trying for three years! [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bat Family, Gen, Juleka as the Tiger Miraculous, Juleka is Tyger, MariBat, Rose as the Mouse Miraculous, Rose is Souris, Team Miraculous, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Fics/pseuds/Eve_Fics
Summary: “We tried doing it the polite way, now we’re doing it my way”And what was her way, you may ask?Breaking into the Justice League’s headquarters and threatening them!!!





	It's Rewind Time

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to the MariBat discord server for giving me this prompt;
> 
> Also Bookworm Fairy, Mysnis and Apple for the ideas

“Are you sure this is the best way Ladybug?” Carapace asked the scarlet leader.

You see he trusted their leader and all of her decisions but even he thought this was… extreme.

Not to mention that all the girls seemed pretty ride or die with her.

“We tried doing it the polite way, now we’re doing it my way”

And what was her way, you may ask?

Breaking into the _ Justice League _ ’s headquarters and  ** _threatening _ ** them!!!

Right now they were doing a team huddle before actually starting  _ Operation: It’s Rewind Time _ (Chat and Carapace’s idea) otherwise known as  _ Dormammu _ .

They were doing a weekly movie night through rabb.it, Rena had chosen Doctor Strange and it devolved from there.

Carapace turned to his right where Pegasus and King Monkey were talking with Viperion, who was getting ready to activate Second Chance. To his left were the ladies; Ladybug seemingly giving a motivating speech along the lines of “We’re going to go in there and kick ass!”. All of them were soaking it in, if there lively spirit was anything to go by. Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Souris, Tyger and Bunnix, the latter three being their newest and most necessary members if things went south, were hyping each other up for breaking many international laws. The scarlet heroes, Ladybug and Ryouko, were going by different strategies to take down the heroes.

“And you’re okay with going through with this Chat? We could get arrested, like  _ arrested  _ arrested” the feline hero just looked like he was in paradise, his tail swaying like a cat when they finally caught the mouse, soaking up all the mischief.

“M’lady is pretty stubborn but I haven’t seen a plan of hers that never worked out in the end; she does mean it when she says we’ve been trying for the past three years” his wagging tail limped slightly before rising again “And if I get to scorn authority figures then I’m in!”

“... I just hope we’re not labeled as criminals”

  
  


【⬤】【◕】【◑】【◔】【◯】

  
  


“Oh why the long face Da-Robin? It’s the annual meeting, every member of the Justice League is gonna be here” Superboy asked his best friend in crime fighting, and out of it too, and it was looking to be the last one Superboy and Robin would be a part of for some time. In fact the two had talked about it during their latest patrol, they were getting too old to keep using the same hero titles. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Dick had taken the title then they thought Nightwing and Flamebird would have been a good choice. Alas, they were still looking.

“... Do you ever get the feeling like something’s going to happen?” now Robin was not usually a superstitious vigilante but he did trust his instincts, it’s what helped him survive in this business for so long.

“C’mon, guys the meeting is starting” Billy, now as Shazam, beckoned for them to join.

The annual meeting was always set in the War Room, each year its seats increasing in numbers. Back when Jon joined the Teen Titans with Damian they started allowing them and other non-League hero teams to attend the meeting as well, though they never really has a need to since for the most part they either stayed quiet or just sat with their mentors.

The founding members were spread apart this year, each in equidistant from the next member, with special seats and holographs indicating their position. They had either their personal teams or other heroes between them.

This year it was Wonder Woman’s turn to take charge of the conference, Jon giving Robin a small wave before flying off to his dad’s side, next to his older brother Conner (now known as Power Man) and his aunt Kara, Supergirl. On his dad’s other side was his aunt from another dimension Karen/ Power Girl, aunt Lana, Superwoman, Steel and the benevolent Bizzaro (who was waving at his Outlaw friends).

Most people were talking with one another, exchange pleasantries or reuniting with old friends, as they took their seats. Jon himself spotted Beast Boy sitting next to Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter; Speedy(Lian) and Red Arrow(Emiko) sitting between Green Arrow and Arsenal; Aqualad (Arthur Jr.) sitting on the left to the king of Atlantis(his dad) while the new Aquaman(Kaldur) sat on the king’s right; and then there were the Scarlet Twins, Scarlet(Dawn) and Speed(Don) sitting on the left of Flash(most likely to keep them out of trouble) and right to Kid Flash(Don’s future but now maybe not son) with Flash II(Wally) to Flash’s right (Damian agreed that Wally should change his name).

“Welcome heroes of the world to this year’s Justice League meeting” Wonder Woman’s voice boomed from the head of the table, claps being heard all around (Man was Jon glad he got his sensory overload under wraps).

“As head of the meeting I’d like to thank each and every one of you for making it𑁋”

“Wait!”

The ambience of the room was broken by Signal who was clutching his head, sitting along with the Robins to Batman’s right. Jon swore he’d be able to hear a pin drop even without his super hearing at the silence that befell.

“Signal, what’s going on?” Batman’s voice indicated that it better be life or death, by the looks of it the rest of the Bats thought so too (They all had an immense respect for Wonder Woman, especially the girls and Hood, which Jon got).

“A group of teens are going to𑁋”

One of the strangest things then happened.

A baby blue portal opened up in the center of the open table, a (yo-yo?) string wrapped itself onto Signal and pulled him across the table and through that same portal before closing.

What.

_ The. _

** _Fuck!?_ **

“Signal!”

The Bat Clan were the most startled, with them being known to be super precocious and always ready it seemed like a big shocker for one of their own to be taken right in front of a  _ whole room _ of heroes.

“Okay what the fuck just happened!” Red Hood’s frustrated yell finally snapped the rest of them out; now a whole room of heroes were freaking out.

“He’s gone, B. Trackers show he disappeared completely” Red Bird’s expression was stiff with a fury being kept at bay. 

“He’s nowhere on Earth or in the satelite” Oracle kept trying to hone into his location using the suit’s trackers but to no avail.

“There was some sort of magic used Batman” Zatanna spoke up from besides the other magic users, her face as serious as the other heroes in the room.

“We can track down the source” Zach, Zatanna’s cousin and apprentice, spoke up next, the duo coming together to combine their magic when the portal opened up again, Doctor Fate created a forcefield in front of them. They had not anticipated the three bo-staff (?) pushing them with a considerable force before being yanked away by the Lasso of Truth.

They had also not noticed the portal opening behind them, a spinning top with a yellow aura hitting Doctor Fate in the back, his forcefield disappearing, paralyzing the ancient god and wrapping itself around the three magic users, disappearing into the portal like Signal.

They certainly did not notice the small swarm of little mouse themed girls fall from the same portal and scatter, one with orange where the others had pink.

“Secure the perimeters! Look for any magical artifacts or users”

Soon it was just the founding members and their clans left in the War Room. The Bats were inspecting the weapons, a silver bo-staff, a wooden bo-staff resembling a popular one in Chinese legend and a long fluet; they found them odd but there was nothing indicating they were especially dangerous.

Suddenly all three opened a secret panel each with one message;

_ We just came to talk. _

“Track where they came from”

“ Or you could look in front of you”

Somehow none of them noticed the group of colorfully clad people with differing animal themes enter the room they were in; 

At the very front was a brown skinned man with an average build, in a hoodied armored suit with shades of forest and hunter green, holding up a jade green shield that resembled a turtle shell.

On each side there were two women, a fair skinned one with a bee scheme going on, bumblebee yellow with black stripes and accents her blond hair help up in a ponytail with a single streak of black hair spinning around it, the spinning top from earlier on her hip. 

The other girl had a darker complexion, a fire orange suit with white in the middle and black on her arms and legs, her hair was equally as firey as her suit(if more of a red hue to it) with white on the ends. She had a flute on her lower back.

The same one they were looking at.

“We haven’t done anything to them” the bee girl looked at them with a sincere conviction.

“Why should we believe you?” the Bats surrounded them, the Flash Team and Supers securing any exits while everyone was prepared to engage in battle.

“Because we’ve been fighting a terrorist for  _ three years _ and we kept getting ignored” the orange girl spoke, her ears twitching on her head.

“... You’ve been fighting terrorist in those outfits?” Jon realized too late that he said that out loud.

“ Like you weren’t going out wearing jeans and a lame sweater until a few months ago,  _ Superboy _ ” the girl stung him with her words, flicking her blonde hair to the side.

“Look why would we lie about this?” the boy from the center questioned.

“We are literally surrounded by the world’s heroes, if we were really villains or something we would have already attacked” 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as the Green Lanterns took the chance to cage them in an animal crate.

“Okay this is just demeaning/ utterly ridiculous!!” the two girls yelled out.

“Take them to the interrogation room” Batman barked out, he was on high alert, as were the rest. Before the Lanterns could begin to transport the three intruders, ropes began to appear from the floor, as thin as string but clearly strong as it caused Hal, John, and Kyle’s hands to collide into each other.

At the same time a turquoise portal made its reappearance, with three more figures joining the room. One, a monkey man of sorts, jumped up immediately after arriving, a  Ruyi Jingu Bang at hand before yelling out;

“Uproar!”

He laughed, throwing the staff towards Superboy. Wonder Woman quickly grabbed it using her lasso but was confused when he didn’t show any change in expression.

It was a diversion.

By the time she and the others noticed, he had thrown a teddy bear with a Green Lantern costume at their hands.

It looked harmless.

That was until the rings began to malfunction and freed the prisoners.

“We will fix the rings once we get to talk” one of the incomers, a girl with a red, black and gold costume, indicated.

“We really did come to talk but you keep ignoring us” a taller girl spoke up, they assumed she was a tiger given the stripes but she was magenta and black rather than orange.

Suddenly the group found themselves tied up and feeling the burning power of the Lasso of Truth. They tried looking for Souris, only to see all the copies were being held by Batman’s crew (she really did resemble a mouse with the way she was squirming to break free).

“Give me one reason to believe a word you say. The lasso compels you; who are you working for?” her voice was absolute as the group took a look at each other and yelled out.

“Ladybug!”

The lasso no longer burned as they spoke truth.

“Magical powers, animal themes… Are you using the Miraculous?”

“Yes! That’s kinda what we were trying to say” the monkey boy spoke

“You know them Wonder Woman?” Superman asked, if she did wouldn’t she have told them by now?

“I know of them; my mother used to tell me stories about them when I was growing up in Themyscira” Diana did not know what to make of the situation, her mother had said that for the most part the Miraculous were only used in times of need; they were far too powerful to be in circulation at the same time.

“Where is Ladybug?” the Lasso glowed but before any of them could answer the turquoise portal was back with five more figures.

“I’m right here, and would appreciate it if you let go of my partners”

The girl stood at the very center of the group, clearly it’s leader. Her costume looked more armored compared to the others, except for the turtle boy, with a black and red with black polka dots being her color scheme. She wore a red with black dotted leather jacket, its sleeves were rolled up to reveal its inverse pattern, her suit was red with black in the same position as a bikini would, thigh high boots and from her elbow down to the tips of her fingers, everywhere else was in black.

“You are the new Ladybug”

It was a statement, not a question given by Diana.

“And you’re mother is Hippolyta, one of the first Ladybugs”

“It is an honor to meet you” 

Wonder Woman surprised the Justice League members by bowing her head to the invader, they could tell the girl was flustered based on her blush before she returned the bow.

“The honor is ours, Wonder Woman. We greatly admire the Justice League’s work around the world; though us girls do have a bias”

“I’m hurt m’lady; are you saying that Wonder Woman isn’t our favorite as well?” the boy to her right spoke, he looked like he could be related to Selina with the amount of leather he wore (not to mention the cat ears). 

His suit was one of the darkest blacks they’ve ever seen, rivaling the type the Bat Clan tended to use. Across his body there were lines of emerald green that would go across his arms, torso and legs. The tips of his ankle length boots were silver as was a bell near the color of the suit.

“ Back to the matter,” a girl that arrived with Ladybug spoke up, her own suit in shades of baby blue and white, a closed umbrella on her back. “We need your help”

“If you really need help then why didn’t you just contact the League? Why not have the mayor or president request it?” Red Robin spoke up, he was still unnerved by how prepared this group was. Not to mention the still missing Signal, Zatanna, Zachary and Doctor Fate.

“We’ve been telling you that you haven’t been listening to us” the Bee girl, and the rest of their team made their way to back up their leader, even the multiple mice girls.

“Please, it would not hurt to hear us out in person. That’s all we ask” Ladybug and her team looked at the League expectantly, mostly at the Trinity.

“They’re not lying, if anything they only sound nervous” Superman said, not taking his eyes off of the group.

“They also have multiple injuries; they all look healed but I can still see slight fractures, especially on the Ladybug and Cat boy” Power Man spoke, he was concerned since their physiology indicated they were regular humans.

“Very well” the group turned to Batman, “But first we want our team members back”

“Oh that’s an easy one” the girl with the bunny ears came forward, opening up a blue watch. “We’re right on time”

A flash of light and another rabbit themed hero came in, though clearly older than the original.

“Bunnix!”

“Why hello there mini me, we’re on time as always” she turned to wave at Ladybug’s group “Mini team hey! You’re doing great Mini Bug and Hatchling” the woman, Bunnix turned to the League members, who were in various states of confused or too used to this, with a laugh. She took out her own watch and seemingly took a photo of them with it.

“Hey Flash; don’t worry about me, I’m not trying to crash the mode or anything” she looked at Kid Flash as she said this before turning back to her younger self(?).

“Remember the plan guys” Ladybug reminded, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Monkey King and Queen Bee getting into position.

“Venom!”

“Burrow!”

Two matching baby blue portals appeared, through one Ladybug launched her yoyo, through another Rena, Chat and King launched their staff, losing them in the process with the portal closing. A third portal quickly replaced the second, Queen Bee launching her top, now with a yellow aura, through the portal. Simultaneously Ladybug and Queen Bee, with help from King Monkey, pulled their strings; Signal emerging from one and the magical trio from another.

“I’ll see you in the future” and with that adult Bunnix left.

“What the hell” three of them yelled out, only to see the Justice League look at them expectantly. Signal got up on his own, slightly embarrassed by the amused looks he was getting from the Bat Clan while Zatanna and Zachary got up with help from Bunnix and miniature mice girls, before turning into one whole (still short) girl. 

Doctor Fate remained on the ground.

“Uhh Doctor Fate?” Zatanna asked in concern, her dad was still in there after all.

“He’s just paralyzed” Queen Bee said matter of factly “It’ll wear off in five minutes”

“Before we start do you guys have a bathroom?”

  
  
  


【⬤】【◕】【◑】【◔】【◯】

  
  
  


“Well, now that we got that out of the way we really should get to talking” Ryouku pushed them towards the empty table, on one side was the Justice League while on the other were the Parisian heroes.

A boy in seafoam green made eye contact with Ladybug before relenting, her yoyo opening up to a giant hologram. A picture of Hawkmoth and his Akuma right on the center.

“First we should start with introductions, I am Viperion; the leaders are Ladybug and Chat Noir” he gestured to the two in the center of their group. “On Ladybug’s side next to me are Ryouko, Queen Bee, Tyger and Souris. On Chat Noir’s side are Carapace, Rena Rouge, King Monkey, Pegasus and Bunnix. We don’t really have a name but we’ve been called Team Miraculous in the past. Now to the topic at hand.

“Paris has been terrorized for the past three years and we no longer know what to do.” he pointed at the hologram before Ladybug momentarily took over.

“The Miraculous are ancient magical artifacts; they were created based on new ideas that emerged; Transportation, Time, Trickery, etc. Hawkmoth has tried stealing the Miraculous but he’s mainly targeted two. He has the Butterfly Miraculous, its power is called Metamorphosis; the power can transform anyone into a Champion, a being with enhanced abilities and special powers of their own like a Miraculous would give, as long as they’re willing. Hawkmoth has corrupted this power, now called the Transmission, he takes advantage of a person’s negative emotion and uses it to will them into becoming his Akuma. He promises revenge and justice in exchange for them using their powers to capture the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous”

“What’s so special about those?” Superboy asked from his seat next to Robin. He thought that they looked familiar but he wouldn’t know from what or where.

“The Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous are the most powerful” Chat Noir showed his ring and Ladybug pointed at her earrings, “ They hold the powers of Creation and Destruction respectively. When combined, they give the user powers of a God; they can change reality, make any wish they want and it’ll happen”

“We don’t know what Hawkmoth wants to use the wish for but frankly we don’t care. He’s not above terrorising Paris for it and that sort of power can turn a person mad” Ryouko elaborated further. The League members agreed, this Hawkmoth person seemed to be the sort of person who would go mad with the powers if the way he abused his Miraculous was any indication.

“We don’t really have any concrete evidence of whether or not a wish has been made before but I’ve uncovered some disturbing evidence with Pegasus”

On display were pictures depicting Pompeii, the mythical city of El Dorado, and Atlantis.

“What does Atlantis have to do with this?” King Arthur asked the group of teens (who were admittedly wary of including it as an example because of him)

“You see we only have vague ideas of what the wishes were before they were granted but something every person seems to forget is that all magic comes at a price” Pegasus explained, Rena using her flute to point at every picture.

“For Pompeii they wished for good harvest, for El Dorado one of the conquistadors wished for a city of gold and an adventure of a lifetime, as for Atlantis we believe that an Atlantian wanted to get rid of or at the very least get away from humanity”

Each photo on the screen depicted a glowing being floating in the air, its arms acting like a scale, perfectly balanced.

“Every time someone used the wish it never turned out exactly the way they planned it; Pompeii was fertile but that did not stop the volcano, there’s a city of gold out there but no one will ever find it, and the Atlantians got away from humanity but sunk into the ocean because of it” Carapace explained as they leaders nodded. 

“Are you saying events like the plague, the world wars or famines may have been a result of these wishes?” Nightwing asked, unlike the others he was willing to believe magic a bit more, Jason and Damian were sitting next to him so he knew magic was real and could perform miracles.

“Kinda? Well the plague was actually his fault” Chat Noir admitted as he pointed at his ring “The Miraculous store miniature gods which lend us their powers. They can act on their own, sure, but it’s not always the most stable. Plagg, the god of destruction and bad luck, can’t control his powers fully; which is how he caused the Black Plague”

“But they don’t always intervene in human history so a lot of this is the natural course of destiny. It was just meant to happen in the end” Queen Bee shrugged “ Though things to garner more interest when a Miraculous user is mixed in” 

“They’re right, I can sense the ancient magic with them. It’s unlike anything I’ve seen before” Zatanna looked at them warily.

“So these powers are unstable without its owners and can potentially give unimaginable powers” Flash clarified, he was a man of science but he knew better than to ignore it.

“Which is why we can’t allow Hawkmoth to get the Miraculous, but it’s been getting hard. Before Ladybug and I could handle it on our own, sometimes with some assistance but things are getting darker” Chat Noir had a scowl on his face as he admitted a hard truth.

“He never made a public appearance until Heroes Day two years ago; he almost won by Akumatizing half of Paris. Since then not only has he gained allies but he’s also more dangerous. One of which is the Peacock Miraculous, something we know is broken which means whoever is using it is slowly dying in the process” Viperion explained, the screen now showing Mayura. 

“Mayura can use the Peacock Miraculous to create Sentimonsters, though originally they were called Guardians. She can turn any inanimate object into a sentient being to do the bidding of whoever possess it, on their own they can be pretty harmless unless they originated from negative emotions” Carapace explained as they displayed the different Sentimonsters they’ve had to fight.

“He knows we’re on the hunt for him, and with his partner slowly dying, he’s resorted to making frequent and more dangerous Akuma” Ladybug showed them just how deadly the Akuma were becoming; from Mister Pigeon to Siren to Executioner.

“We’re only lucky that Paris isn’t like Gotham or we’d be in big trouble” King Monkey sighed before glancing at the Bats with a small “No offense”

“None taken; it can be a real shithole sometimes” Spoiler ignored the looks the Bat Clan gave back to her.

“We need to find him as soon as possible and take back the Miraculous before he can cause any more damage or use someone like a murderer or worse as an Akuma”

“Do you have any ideas as to who he and his allies can be? I’m sure you’re group has had their suspects for a while” the Detective spoke. The group looked at each other warily before nodding along.

“One of my first suspects for Hawkmoth were the Agreste’s, more specifically the designer Gabriel. His son had the Miracle book, it had the history of the Miraculous in it and is probably the last copy of it to exist. It led me to realize that he used butterflies a lot for his logo and designs, but that wasn’t enough to claim his as Hawkmoth until his suspicious behavior built up; his wife disappeared under mysterious circumstances and he’s never made a public discussion about it, I even question if they looked for her, how he’s isolated his son until three years ago when he was allowed to go to regular school. Even his ‘public appearances’ indicate to the fact that he’s hiding something”

The Bat Clan noticed how Chat Noir flinched at all the built up evidence and were beginning to grow suspicious as to why.

“But we had to take him off of the suspect list when he got Akumatized” Tyger elaborate, though she herself looked uncertain. “But he’s the closest thing we’ve found. Even with our suspect for Mayura it makes him a suspect again”

“... You think it’s his assistant, right? Natalie Sancoer. Records show numerous doctor visits and rapidly falling health since two years ago, when you’re saying that the Heroes Day incident happened” the group turned to see Oracle using the main projector to compile the evidence against Natalie and Gabriel.

“Yes. If it is her then it would put Gabriel Agreste right in the running” Rena nodded along, they all held guilty expressions as she spoke “But we don’t want it to be him; most of us know his son, we know for certain that Adrien isn’t involved with Hawkmoth; but if it is his father what will happen to Adrien?”

“He’s a good person, he’s kind and compassionate. But if Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste it’ll mean nothing. If Paris finds out, they’ll want nothing to do with him, and depending on when we catch him Adrien may be put in the system” Souris squeaked out, it was the first time she had decided to speak out.

“I know that if Adrien were here he would appreciate you standing up for him” Wonder Woman spoke with warmth in her gaze. “We will think of what will happen to him once this is over if your suspicions are true but we must prioritize looking for Hawkmoth and bring him to justice”

“You mentioned allies, Ladybug” Superman started, “Do you have any other suspects?”

“.... I believe Hawkmoth has a civilian aide” for once the scarlet girl seemed unsure, they clearly see that the team knew what she was talking about but half of them were supporting her while the other was skeptical. They must have discussed this before.

“This is Lila Rossi,” on screen was a tan girl, around Robin and Superboy’s age, “She’s been Akumatized nearly ten times now; she mostly goes as Volpina, an imitation of Rena Rouge and her powers. She’s the one that caused mass chaos on Heroes Day by making an illusion of me being Akumatized during the parade”

The screen displayed the short video, a Ladybug wearing a black suit with red polka dots fighting a younger Chat Noir, before he accidentally disintegrated himself.

“Hawkmoth used the chaos to use another Akuma who enhanced his powers, which is how he managed to turn many people back into Akuma. Then when she came back from’ Abuu’ Lila caused another mass chaos; she framed a girl in her class of pushing her down the stairs and cheating on a test, causing her to get expelled”

Ladybug herself seemed to be growing angrier as she went on to explain the things Lila did in the past, a touchy subject.

“Queen Bee has confirmed that she’s seen Lila actively reach for an Akuma”

On screen was a shaky video, the person recording was clearly moving, they saw a dark butterfly fly towards the dark streets of Paris. Suddenly they focused in on Lila, she seemed annoyed at something but brightened up as she saw the butterfly. The girl looked around, probably to ensure no one was around, before throwing a necklace that resembled that of Rena Rouge at it. Immediately she smirked as a purple outline appeared in front of her face.

“All this evidence has us believe that she is actively working with Hawkmoth” Viperion summarized “We’re unsure of how to proceed with her as well; any negative emotion, even a slight annoyance with her, will ensure Hawkmoth gets a new Akuma.”

“She’s a compulsive liar and expert manipulator” Rena said with a guilty expression “Lila knows how to twist truths and captivate people. She’s even claimed to know celebrities like Prince Ali, Jagged Stone, Zoe Nightingale. I think she even said that she grew up and was dating a Wayne, probably Damian Wayne”

The Miraculous Team was not expecting the laughs coming from Red Hood and Spoiler and found the murderous look Robin gained concerning.

  
  


【⬤】【◕】【◑】【◔】【◯】

  
  
  


“You’re Adrien Agreste” it was a statement, not a question. 

Chat Noir was looking down at the Earth from one of the Watch Tower’s windows, thinking over everything they went through. According to Viperion it took almost 60 times to get it right. He even recorded the funny rewinds so they could laugh about it later.

He admitted that in one of them Ladybug delivered a smackdown that made everyone, including the Bats shiver. 

The Justice League had to reschedule the big meeting, something he and Ladybug felt guilty about but were reassured that it was necessary to help as soon as possible. Plus they themselves could be invited to the Big Meeting now.

He and Rena totally did not geek out about it.

Then Black Bat, Red Hood and Red Robin came in.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Adrien is such a square while I’m a cool cat” just joke and distract them. It’s always worked before.

“Yeah no kid. Black Bat recognized you from all the posters and ads you’ve been in” Red Hood rolled his eyes, more visible since he didn’t have the helmet on.

“...We’re not supposed to know each other’s identities y’know” Chat Noir’s face was melancholic “Only Ladybug knows who the rest of the team is but she can’t know who I am, I can’t learn who she is. I get it, okay? With Hawkmoth out in the loose the chances of her or I getting akumatized is getting higher the risk is too high.”

“You're in pain” Adrien didn’t realize he was beginning to go on a tangent when he looked up to Black Bat.

“I’m used to it, it’s nothing new. I can’t allow myself to be compromised, I owe it to my lady; if she can do it then so can I”

Only Black Bat was aware of Black Canary listening in on the conversation.

  
  


【⬤】【◕】【◑】【◔】【◯】

  
  


“It’s unhealthy for a teenager to bottle up his emotions like this” Black Canary sat in the regular meeting room the Justice League used; the founders plus Nightwing, Oracle, Power Man, Miss Martian, Flash II and Aquaman were currently discussing what to do with the Parisian heroes.

“If Black Bat said he’s Agreste then she’s right, she wouldn’t say it out loud unless she was certain of it” Batman voiced in, the situation was getting more complicated than what they had thought.

“If we can conclude this about Chat Noir don’t you think Hawkmoth has found out as well, especially if he is Gabriel Agreste” Power Man asked, Nightwing being the one to respond.

“There’s probably magic involved, if you’re trying to logically come up with their identities everything turns scrambled, Cass wasn’t trying; she just recognized him”

“If the state of Paris is one of emotional suppression in order to avoid becoming an Akuma I question what the overall mental state of the people are” Miss Martian voiced her concern to the group, Black Canary nodding along.

“We owe it to these heroes to help now; three years of ignorance from our part and it seems the pressure is finally reaching its leaders” Wonder Woman’s fury and guilt were on full display

“And we will” they turned to see the Bat as he created a battle plan.

“I think the kids should take a trip to Paris”


End file.
